masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LDR
Hello and welcome to my talk page! Messages here will be responded on this talk page, in order to make it more organized. Also, please don't add images or such here, and try to use proper grammar (yes, I'm a Grammar Nazi). Thanks! Legion Source Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Relay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 19:42, October 27, 2009 Just a heads up- it has been brought to our attention that NowGamer is apparently not the most reliable of sources, as they have been known in the past to post information that is speculative in nature, or even demonstrably false. (refer to Talk:Legion, under Squad Member Confirmation) If there is another source for Legion being a squad member, we're g2g for listing Legion as a squad member. If not, we'll need to wait for a more reliable source. SpartHawg948 08:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Please do not make any more edits claiming Legion is a confirmed squad member based solely on the now-discredited (as described above) NowGamer source, as you did today to both the Legion and Mass Effect 2 pages, as well as the ME2 Squad Members footer. The source is still not valid, nor do I anticipate any new info coming to light that will render it valid. Thanks, SpartHawg948 21:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Policy Please, in light of your edit to Engineer Adams, review the speculation policy as laid out in the Community Guidelines. To be allowed, speculation must: A) Be labeled as speculative (your edit kind of was), B) Have supporting evidence (yours did not), and C) If concerning an upcoming book or game, which yours was, a source needs to be provided (yours had none). Please keep this in mind in the future. Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Please reread my comments on Talk:Engineer Adams. I never said he was going to reappear. I said that the fact that the SR-2 Normandy has a different engineer didn't mean that he wouldn't reappear, especially in light of the fact that Pressly does reappear. That's very different than me saying that he will reappear. Regardless, am I a source? Is the talk page a source? No, and no. I've said plenty of things about ME2 on plenty of talk pages that has since been proven wrong. That's why we have the speculation rules. SpartHawg948 04:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Legion trivia As was discussed on the Talk:Legion page, the trivia bit about Legion being a possible squad member is acceptable. It meets all three rules for allowing speculation: It's clearly identified as speculation, it's got supporting evidence, and it's sourced (since it pertains to an upcoming game). Please do not remove valid content from articles. Thanks, SpartHawg948 22:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Video Policy Please refer to the Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) section of the Community Guidelines, specifically the last question, which deals with use of video on this site and in articles. Rule of thumb- videos do not get inserted into articles. Links to videos are fine, the videos themselves, not so much. Thanks, SpartHawg948 01:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Delete tags Please do not remove delete tags from pages. In this case it was removed from an ongoing discussion about whether the page should be removed or not. --Tullis 23:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, please bear in mind what is stated in the tag before you act upon it. The tag on the Ish page recommended that the information on that article be merged with the Tortuga article, and then a redirect put in place, as opposed to just deleting all the content on the Ish page and redirecting to Tortuga. Thanks, SpartHawg948 20:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Again, DO NOT REMOVE DELETE TAGS FROM A PAGE WHEN THERE IS AN ONGOING DISCUSSION ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT THE PAGE SHOULD BE REMOVED. Seriously, being forced to repeat myself is one of my biggest pet peeves, especially when it's repeating something in text format, in which case the original is right here for you to read!!! There is a discussion underway about whether or not to delete the Ambush of the Normandy SR-2 page. You removing the delete tag without addressing the underlying issues does not change this. I've raised several concerns about the page, your only response was "Come on!" which doesn't cut it. If you really want the page to stay, you need to justify it on it's talk page. Don't just remove the tag and hope I won't notice. SpartHawg948 23:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages You are correct that Warden (as in Warden Kuril) is a title, not a name. So what? Here are some other things that are titles: Engineer, Navigator, Commander, Admiral, Captain, Administrator, General, Executor, ... see the pattern? For people who are known by title and name (such as Commander Shepard, Engineer Adams, Navigator Pressly, General Williams, Admiral Ahern, Admiral Hackett, Admiral Kahoku, Captain Bailey, Captain Kirrahe, Lieutenant Durand, Lieutenant Girard, Commander Rentola, Administrator Anoleis, Lieutenant Zabaleta, Executor Pallin, and many others, but I think I've made my point) we use title and name for the article. There are only a few where we don't use both title and name, and these are special circumstances, like David Anderson. This is one of the many reasons we ask that editors not move articles on a whim. If you think the article needs to get moved, say so on the talk page. Don't just move it on your own. SpartHawg948 04:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Remember that time I asked you to not move pages around on a whim? Instead I said that if you feel a page should be moved, to bring it up on the talk page, as only admins should be moving pages around in this manner, and even we only do it very rarely? If this doesn't sound familiar, you can look it up. It's the post RIGHT ABOVE THIS ONE!!!. I can't tell you how much I love being ignored. And again, the move you did was not really valid. Mess Sergeant Gardner is referred to by his title the same as I don't even know how many other characters (I listed quite a few of them above) and as he appears in-game as Mess Sergeant Gardner, and you only interact with him on a professional basis in his capacity as Mess Sergeant, it seems reasonable to refer to him as Mess Sergeant Gardner, doesn't it? Please, for the second time now, DON'T JUST MOVE PAGES AROUND ON A WHIM!!! Eventually I'll tire of repeating myself, and it'll start getting unpleasant then. SpartHawg948 03:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Editing Comments made by other users I'll get straight to the point. DO NOT EDIT COMMENTS MADE BY OTHER USERS ON TALK PAGES!!! Period. Doing so WILL (and please note the emphasis there) get you blocked. I don't care if something they said can be linked to, it doesn't matter. If they wanted it linked to, they would have linked it themselves. If it's so important that the word Harvester be linked to, link it in your own comment. Editing someone else's comment is considered impersonating that person. This is clearly noted in the Banning section of the Community Guidelines. Please don't do this again. SpartHawg948 04:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Organization of the Races Page There is a reason that the races page is divided into Citadel and Non-Citadel races sections. The reason? Spoilers! Well, spoilers and canonicity, as for pretty much the entire first game, humanity is a Citadel race, not a Council Race. This has been discussed extensively on the talk page for the races article (Talk:Races#Humans as Council race). Please don't make changes like this to the structure of major articles without A) Bringing it up on the talk page, and B) If you don't want to do that, then at least check to make sure the change you are doing hasn't already been talked about and decided against months or years ago. Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Source for your recent edits referencing Mass Effect 3 on the Mass Effect 2 page You added a Mass Effect 3 section to Mass Effect 2, and I just wondered what your source was. Was there a recent interview with game developers that cited those actions as important to ME3? If so, please link to the source on the ME2 page! --Lilliful 20:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Without a source, it seems like it qualifies as speculation, even if it seems likely :( The only choice you mentioned that is confirmed important by developers is character death / party member death, which they say is permanent and will carry over, and cheating on your love interest. Until we hear more about ME3, there's really not too much more we can say! It's my suggestion to remove anything that didn't have a specific source mentioning it :) The best buy interview references the cheating on the love interest, and several news articles reference the no importing of dead shepard / permanent character death. --Lilliful 20:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Neat! Quoting me on your user page? Awesome! And that quote is great. I'd forgotten about that one. You, sir, just made my day! :D SpartHawg948 07:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, those were good times. :P LordDeathRay 13:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Friends Request I know that you have sent me a friends request over xbox live and I haven't excepted it yet.I'm just posting to tell you not to cancel it, I will except it when i'm ready.--Legionwrex 21:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, okay, chillax! I never cancel those, unless if it's last resort. LordDeathRay 21:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) File:Parker Disregard the entire pervious message that was here and you are free to do what you want with the image. Lancer1289 04:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) PS3 Trophy Shot Any chance you can get a shot of that picture from an 'in-game' basis? Given the way it looks compared to the other PS3 ones, it looks a bit out of place all in size and style, with respect to how bothersome it can be to get a screencap from a console game. (It's also a shame PS3 gets pretty neat trophy/achievement compared to some of the ones on the 360/PC, heh.)--Aryn2382 06:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :I can't get a screenshot on my PS3, sorry. I added that so that it would no longer be blank. LordDeathRay 13:52, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Found this one instead, better sized. Whatcha think? Platinum Trophy --Aryn2382 17:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Use it. LordDeathRay 19:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Removing other user's comments from user pages Hey there. I know your intent is good, you just want to remove the disparaging comments left by this unproductive and provocative user from Lancer's talk page, but it is still technically against the rules to do so. Only Lancer can remove the comments from his talk page, nobody else can. Even though the comments were so pervasive that I wanted to remove them, I still knew I couldn't break the wiki's rules. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 14:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I apologize. I just despise messages that are foul-mouthed in that nature. I'll try to not do so in the future, unless if the comments are on my talk page. LordDeathRay 14:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Still, what he wrote on Commdor's page was worse... remember? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 14:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed. Caps lock, threats, among other things, ugh. LordDeathRay 14:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Your request for adminship Your request for adminship has been denied. Unanimous approval by all four currently active admins is required for a request for adminship to be accepted. In this case, one or more admins objected to your request during discussion, precluding unanimous approval. If you have any questions about this decision, let me know. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wait a minute, there was discussion about this? LordDeathRay 21:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, via email. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, *facepalm* that explains why I could not find it discussed anywhere. Who supported/opposed me? LordDeathRay 21:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but these discussions are kept confidential, that's why they're done over email. I can't tell you exactly how the vote turned out, only that since there was at least one objection, your request could not be accepted. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Even though I made the request, I can't be told how it turned out? How am I supposed to know which people on the wiki support me, and how would I know if this was either a stalemate or complete failure? I mean, I'm not objecting and I understand, but... If you can't tell me, can you at least tell me the odds? (Ex. 3 supported 1 denied, etc) LordDeathRay 22:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Apologies for the wait, my roommate chose this moment to nearly burn the apartment down. Anyway, we keep discussions like this confidential mainly to protect ourselves from possible retaliation and so forth (not that we think you're that kind of person. It's a rule we apply to all cases without exemption). The only other thing I can say about the discussion is it was recognized that you're a well-intentioned user with a clean record, important traits that we look for, but concerns were raised that you aren't experienced enough yet to take on the duties of an admin. As you mentioned in your request, if you did not succeed this time then you would try again in another year. Perhaps then you'll have that experience and your next request will be successful. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, well thank you =D. No apologies needed, I'm very patient about stuff, as I have many thing to occupy my time. And...how...did he nearly burn down your apartment? xP LordDeathRay 01:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) He was cooking some bacon-wrapped sirloin medallions on broil with some decidedly less than resilient cookware he bought at a discount store today. Next thing I know there's smoke everywhere and the apartment alarm's going off. The oven doesn't look broken, but it won't work now. We're fortunate that the building's management was already going to provide new appliances as part of their renovation plan. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : I LOVE bacon-wrapped sirloins! And you are right, very lucky indeed. Also, I sent you a friend request on Xbox Live. LordDeathRay 02:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Boost My Own Ego? Since I do not want to distract from the topic at hand on the Talk:Krogan page, I'm posting this here. "Boost my own ego"? How do you not expect me to take that as a direct insult. You seriously need a reality check and quickly I might add. You are bringing up issues that are long dead, have nothing to do with this wiki, you know very little about, and are doing nothing but distracting from the topic at hand. However, since you brought them up, I'll take the time to address them. The flashbang issue is something if you notice that I didn't believe the images, because images can be faked and notice that I didn't dismiss the video evidence, which I actually couldn't. So do not twist my actions do say something that I didn't do or say. Even Snicker said that images can be faked, Spart quoted him saying that. I stated that I didn't happen to me and I was quite specific of the situations where others said they actually did get it, yet it didn't happen to me. What was I supposed to do lie about my situation and take evidence that could have been faked as fact? That doesn't make any sense. The issue there was my gameplay experience was going to be ignored and we only take one side of the issue and ignore my part. If it was the other way around, I'd still be arguing for the same thing. If something happened to me, but not to others, then I wouldn't end up putting it in the article because it is a case of he/she said, he/she said, and nothing is accomplished there. After the video evidence was presented, there was little I could do about it. Notice I didn't make a comment after I deleted the video and informed Snicker about the video policy, which everyone said I did right. We don't allow videos and he said that I was prejudiced against him and didn't want evidence presented, which wasn't even remotely the case. What would I have commented about in the first place? It was clear that it does happen to people, so what else was there to say? What you described as the issue wasn't the issue at all, and in fact wasn't even the whole picture. I suggest you do some research and inform yourself about the imposter issue, because it is obvious from your one sentence that you know absolutely nothing about the whole issue and everything that happened. The issue started with edits to the Sha'ira article, and then went from there. I suggest looking at that article's history, then everything else, and then make a comment about the issue. What you think happened, isn't what happened. So before making a comment next time, make sure you know what you are talking about. When you join my parties, you regularly aren't playing the game I, or my friends are playing, and there's been more than one person in the group who has complained about it. I've heard comments from a number of my friends about you when you join the parties and are not playing the same game. The Gears thing a week or so ago was the only example bring up as it is the only one that supports you at this point. I don't know why you joined the party that day, but then a friend of yours joins and you both start playing horde and frankly, got very loud about it. If you remember, I'm not the only one who asked you to leave, or keep your volume down, and then others complained about your volume and asked you to leave as well. That was the only time anything like that happened. The only other times anyone has asked you to leave, is when you have joined the party and we are all playing a game together and you interfered with communication. I wasn't the one who asked you in those instances to leave, others did. I remember one time one of your friends joined and then it really got out of control. I didn't do anything there except repeat what others had already said. And for reference, I don't always acknowledge people when they enter parties, and if you consider that an insult, then perhaps you need to reevaluate that. If you were playing a game that we happened to be playing and were asking to join, then it would be a different story, but you frequently aren't and I'm not sure even why you join in those instances. I sometimes won't join my friends if they are playing something because I don't want to interfere with communication. Sometimes I do when I want some conversation and I know the people in the party will talk, but if I'm playing a single player game, or I plan to go on a game where I would be complaining, then I sometimes won't join because of what I said above. Don't assume my actions because of what I do or don't do. I also don't know who told you that I boot legionwrex from my parties, but I never recall that happening as he's never joined an Xbox Live party. If he did, then I do invite him to email me about what happened as it could be a simple misunderstanding about one situation I can think of. The few times he's tried to join me on Reach, I was either getting off the game, or getting offline for some reason. Once I had to go to church, another homework, and one more was I was switching games to something else as I was getting tired of Reach that day. He has actually never joined one of the Xbox Live Parties, and the time he tried to join on Reach, we already had four people for playing Team Objective, making him a fifth wheel. He didn't join the Xbox Live party, and because we were just backing out after a match, because of the people we played, the party leader, which wasn't me, kicked him because we couldn't play what we wanted if we had him. I didn't even have a say in that vote as he asked who he was, I said he was my friend but he didn't have a headset, and then he was kicked. Anytime we are playing, we require that everyone have a headset so we can communicate and call out positions. Anyone who doesn't gets booted. That isn't my rule, but one they had before I knew them. I actually didn't know that when I told them what I did, so I asked afterwards why he was kicked. We can understand a headset malfunction, but if someone doesn’t have it, then we won't play a game with them. We consider communication very important in multiplayer games, and if you don't have a headset, then we won't play with you. So I suggest that before you go off topic on a discussion again, and bring up issues, make sure you do some research on them and know what you are talking about. You also need to consider that your actions are not always the right thing to do. Finally, as I said above, when you join my parties, try to be playing the game we are and perhaps you can maybe play with us. Because again, I'm not the only one who's complained when you have joined a party and not been playing the same game and your volume when you play a separate game. Lancer1289 00:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :He got the idea that you boot me from parties from my daily news on my user page, in which I wondered why it seemed whenever I invited Sparthawg, he never even replied, and when I have tried to join a game with you, you either left or kicked me out. Please note that I have never tried to join anyones party because I don't have a mike and even if I did they mostly have annoying voices.--Legionwrex 03:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think I've ever directly booted you, more than likely it was the party leader who usually isn't me. When it happened, it was more than likely because you joined when we already had the people to play what we were playing and we didn't want to switch to another playlist when we just backed out after a game to avoid playing the same people. Also, again you just seemed to have bad timing when it came to joining. I was either getting off or switching games because I was tired of playing what I was on. Which can even be after one match. And again, the people I play with it is required that you have a mic otherwise we just don't play with you. We all consider communication important, and having a mic is part of that deal. Lancer1289 04:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I never respond to party invites. I find XBox Live parties to be at best tedious, and the invites are a major annoyance when I'm just signing on to use Netflix to watch some TV while I get ready for work. It's not just you I don't reply to, Legionwrex. I can honestly say I've never joined an XBox Live party, nor do I intend to in the forseeable future. SpartHawg948 09:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I...I don't really have anything to say. It looks like I was a deuche, and that I've just raged and acted like a *expletive*. I do agree with the no evidence on the one issue, I was just mad and there are some situations it which your actions could really get on my nerves. But, I never did show it, and now I just decided to release it all, and I probably sound like a little kid, and some of the stuff I posted wasn't actually true. I'm...I'm sorry Lancer. I sound like an idiot right now, so I should just stop typing. LordDeathRay 03:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to say I have no ill feelings towards Lancer or Spart, I can understand that when you have somthing to do or just want to be alone it can be a pain when friends invite you. LordDeathRay we all have those breaking pionts where we explode, I have had some and i'm sure others have had them too.--Legionwrex 04:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re Xbox Live Wait hold on, when you say I got my X-Box working are you talking abbout live or the X-Box its self because I still don't have Xbox live.--Legionwrex 03:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I heard you have Halo CEA, cools isn't it? Anyway I figured I should let you know i'm going to jump back on Xbox live soon, hopefully very soon.--Legionwrex 08:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) More Xbox info He, just so you know, i'm getting Xbox live in early march.--Legionwrex 03:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Reverting My Edits The reason I added the line in the Mass Effect 3 article is that since the M55-Argus is a channel wide pre-order exclusive except for those locations, I thought it might help if there was a little clarification as to the fact that the M55-Argus is available to almost every pre-order from any retailer, except in those regions where it is exclusive to one retailer, as I myself was a little confused at first.--Clockwork 777 20:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. I got a little confused by your edit, as what it meant. Sorry! =D LordDeathRay 00:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers So the fact that Samara will be returning isn't a spoiler how exactly? If you look around, every single ME3 article has a spoiler tag. Therefore calling it "not really a spoiler" is both incorrect, and inconsistent. Lancer1289 19:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't know that it was on the other articles. LordDeathRay 19:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Prothean Headshot Idly, any chance the http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:TheProtheanHeadshot.png can be mildly adjusted to be more uniform with the others on the character page? Assuming you're going to put on the new image once it's released. XD Just having seen that 'concept' image deleted so many times, and seeing as the headshot shares it.. --Aryn2382 17:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Can we talk? How do you do?, iam Aleroth Sarenford, Founder of the Bioware and the Mobile Phone Games wikis, i noticed your Admin request and wish to speak to you about it, reply soon&thanks!, with all respect,--Aleroth Sarenford 03:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Err...alright. What did you want to talk about? LordDeathRay 17:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Artist Suggestion Have you ever heard of Katatonia? They're not my favorite band, but they're pretty good. TheUnknown285 (talk) 22:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC)